A New Hope: 20 Questions
by Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles
Summary: After seeing something on TV Desiree ends up wanting to ask a ton of questions. She can't seem to get a straight answer from some of them. This is a companion story to A New Hope.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or X-men

AN: Alright! So I'm planning the write the next Chapter of a New Hope very very soon but I wanted to give you something before then. This is a side story that takes place before the big stuff in Chapter 10. I would advise you that in order to understand who Desiree is, to read my story A New Hope. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

A New Hope: 20 questions.

Desiree sat in the family room of the Cullen's house on the couch swinging her feet back and forth as she flipped through the channels on the television. She wore a simple little outfit that Rosalie had picked out for her. The four year old had hurried to her aunt so that her own mother wouldn't make her wear a dress that day, she hated dresses. So, Rosalie had gone into the girls room and picked out a pair of jeans and a cute little red t-shirt that said "Daddy's Little Princess" on it. Desiree happily dressed herself and then had simply handed Rosalie her hairbrush for her hair to be done.

For Rosalie this was simply a dream. She now had a child to care for, although it was one that Jasper and Alice had adopted, she seemed content when it came to the small girl. Rose had sat Desiree down on the bed and brushed her hair out gently before putting it into a ponytail, leaving the white strands of hair down to frame her face. Desiree gave her a quick thank you before giving her a kiss on the cheek and running off downstairs to claim the television before Emmett did.

As Desiree continued to flip through the channels she pressed a button on the remote and brought up a list of saved movies and shows. Trying to get out of the current screen she pressed another button and a movie started. It wasn't long before Desiree's eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open, not moving because of what she was seeing. Jasper walked in carrying a bag from the shopping trip Alice had just gone on and froze hearing the television. Dropping the bags to the floor he rushed over and upon seeing Desiree covered her eyes and turned the movie off. The sound of Spongebob laughing now echoed through the room. Moving away from her, he hoped that she would sit there and watch the cartoon.

"Daddy…" He heard his daughters small voice say, and he knew already what was coming. "Why were they naked in the movie?" she asked innocently. "That man was on that lady and she was screaming! Was he hurting her?"

Jasper stood there for a moment before moving towards the couch and sitting down on it. He didn't say a word as he did this, his mind racing with ways to handle this. "Desiree," he started. "They…he…she was screaming…because…he was tickling her"

"Oh." Desiree said thinking for a moment. "Why was he naked then? You don't tickle people like that…"

"His clothes, were hiding under the blanket…" he tried.

"No, Daddy the lady took his clothes off after he took her clothes off." She said crossing her arms. "Why did he have a sausage between his legs?"

"ALICE!!" Jasper yelled jumping up off the couch. Immediately Alice was in the family room. "I can't answer these questions Ali. You have to. I can't." He said rushing out of the room. Alice looked from where her husband went to where her daughter sat and moved towards the girl.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Desiree asked. "I just asked a question."

"Don't worry about him sweetheart. He'll be ok." She soothed Desiree's hair a bit. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask him."

"Why the lady in the movie was screaming when the man was on top of her. Daddy said he was tickling her, but it didn't look like tickling to me."

Alice smiled at the innocence of the child next to her. "Oh sweetheart, daddy was just nervous that's all." She paused a moment, "What you saw is something adults do. But never children. When a mommy and daddy love each other…."

"FOOTBALL TIME!" Emmett yelled and jumped over the couch landing next to Desiree. "Hey Munchkin!"

"Hi Uncle Emmy!" She giggled and when she looked at Alice, her mother only smiled at her. "Mama can I watch the game with Uncle Emmy?"

"Of course sweetheart." Alice said, a bit relieved that her daughters attention had drifted from the subject. She stood and left the room, glancing only back at Emmett with a mischievous grin on her face, knowing exactly what was coming.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Desiree and Emmett both yelled jumping up at the same time. Moments later halftime hit and Desiree sat next to him in silence. She looked up at him like she was going to ask him something but stopped before she could get any words out.

"Spit it out kiddo" Emmett said looking at her.

"You won't run away like Daddy?"

"Psh, no I'm not like him, I'm not scared."

"Ok! In this movie was on. This boy was on a girl and she was screaming. Was he hurting her? They were naked on the bed." Emmett froze for a moment staring at her. "Do all boys have sausages in the middle of their legs?" Emmett continued to stare at her not saying a word. She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll just go ask Uncle Eddy." Desiree stated getting off the couch.

"Ohh no ya don't. Uncle Eddy can't tell you this cause he's a virgin." He pulled her back onto the couch. "Alright Munchkin, this is how it happens. When ya love someone…you get 'em naked and take 'em to bed. She's was screamin cuz she LIKED what was happening, she wasn't being hurt."

"What was he doing?"

"They were having sex"

"Oh." Desiree said. "What's that?"

"You know when we watch wrestling on tv?"

"Yep!"

"Well, its that only with no clothes, and you don't do it on tv."

"But, they did on that movie"

"Oh...well that was pretend"

"ok!" Desiree said kissing his cheek and running off into the other room. Emmett had a huge grin on his face as Rosalie walked into the room.

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your face Em?" She asked sitting next to him. He didn't answer, and the grin remained as he watched the game. For a moment all was silent before Alice stormed into the family room and picked up a pillow whacking Emmett over the head with it continuously.

"You!" she screamed hitting him hard with the pillow in hand. "Will…not…corrupt…my...daughter!" she yelling continuing to hit him with the couch pillow.

Meanwhile Desiree wandered through the house until she came to Carlisle's study. "Grandpa?" Carlisle looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her as she ran to him. "What are ya doing?" She asked him.

"Just reading sweetheart. What are you up to?" He asked her.

"Nothing. Uncle Emmett told me something." She said. "But I don't know if he's lying…"

"Well, what did he tell you?"

"He said that when you love someone you get naked and go into bed and wrestle." she sighed. "But then DADDY said that the lady was being tickled." she paused. "But then Uncle Emmy said they were having sex and that I can't ask Uncle Edward because he's still a Virgin." Desiree threw her hands into the air. "what does that mean?" Carlisle was now leaning forward on his desk with his head in his heads. "Why do people wrestle naked? Why do the girls scream? Where do babies come from?"

"Sweety, you're a little young to be asking all these questions, where did this come from?" Carlisle asked her.

"Oh. I was watching tv and pressed a button and something came up. Then to make it go away I pressed another button and the movie where the boy was on the girl came on." She shrugged. "Will you tell me?"

"Babies come from the stork." He answered simply not wanting to have to tell a four year old otherwise.

"Grandpa…do I LOOK stupid?" she asked completely forgetting about any other questions she had on her mind the moment he said those five words. "Babies are from mommy's tummies, but how do they get there?"

Carlisle sighed and lifted the small girl onto his lap answering the questions she started throwing at him once more. She listened intensely to everything he explained to her. Outside of the room the rest of the Cullen's, minus Edward and Esme were listening in to see what their father was telling her. After almost an hour Desiree crawled off of Carlisle's lap and moved to the door, by then everyone had scattered. She moved back to the family room and sat down next to Emmett once more not saying a single word. He glanced at her for a moment and she simply looked to him. "Grandpa said that the bad movie was yours. He said your in BIIIGG trouble." Suddenly she heard a soft melody and her face lit up. "Uncle Eddy's piano!" she said suddenly and jumped up and ran out of the room. Desiree climbed onto the bench next to Edward and watched him play. When he finally stopped she smiled brightly. "That was pretty Uncle Eddy."

"Thank you Desiree," he started as he began to once more play another melody. Desiree was once more silent for a short time through the song before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Uncle Eddy, why are you a virgin?" She questioned and the moment the words left her mouth Edwards fingers slammed down on the keys of the piano.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked through clenched teeth, knowing he probably didn't need to asked.

"Uncle Emmy. He said I can't ask you questions about sex because you're a virgin. Grandpa told me everything though. So I don't need to ask you."

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled.

"Go out the back door Edward! He's going towards the river!" Alice's voice called out, and within seconds Edward was gone, leaving Desiree sitting at the piano alone.

Alice danced into the room and kissed Desiree's cheek. "What a good girl."

"I get a new toy now?"

"Of course! You did everything mommy told you to do." Alice grinned. "Now, let's go get that toy of yours."


End file.
